Want You To Want Me
by dirtytalkingjasper
Summary: Jasper wants Riley.  Riley needs some convincing.


**PLEASE NOTE NEW DATES AS OF AUGUST 20, 2011**

**Public Voting /Judge Anon. Voting**

Sept. 3 - Sept. 17, 2011

**Winners Announced**

by Sept. 19, 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Want You To Want Me<strong>

"So, who you after now, J?" Mike's voice is high with excitement. Jasper takes a deep breath and Riley feels eyes on him, his head jerking up in startled response. Jasper grins a lazy grin.

"I think it's Biers' turn to ride my cock." His voice is low and smirking. Riley stares back, unable to believe what the prick is saying about his fucking sister.

"You've already had Victoria..." Mike's face is clouded with confusion. Jasper laughs low, his eyes still fixed on Riley.

"Not that Biers." The scowl falls off Riley's face, and his entire body shudders backwards involuntarily, as if to put more space between itself and the man with the predatory glint in his eye. Mike is stuttering, but not as much as Riley's brain.

"Uh...what?"

"You got a problem with that Mikey?" Jasper's voice is even, dangerous. Mike shakes his head vigorously.

"Nah man," he stutters, "Just didn't realise you...y'know... swung that way."

"I'll swing any fucking way I please." Jasper's face is pleasant but Mike cringes away, stammering his assent.

Riley is still locked where he sits, totally fucking amazed. Jasper is refusing to break eye contact and Riley doesn't know whether he should or not. Jasper raises his eyebrow in challenge and Riley's muscles roil, propelling him from the low armchair he's been comfortably sitting in. Jasper doesn't move other than to watch his progress with interest. Riley pauses by edge of the sofa Jasper is slouching in, hesitating a second.

"I'm not gay."

Jasper full -on shark grins.

"We'll see."

For the rest of the night, every time he turns around Jasper is there, staring at him through the throng of people, grinning and biting his lip, his teeth shining in the low lights.

**0o0o0o**

Riley scrabbles in the dark for the piece of plastic shrilling him out of his sleep. His dream-lazy fingers finally curl around the casing and bring it clumsily to his ear.

"Mmm?"

"I woke you."

It's not a question and Riley's awake, half-sitting without registering the movement. Jasper's voice is low, a voice Riley has been trying not to think about.

"How did you get my number?" Riley can hear the grit of not enough rest in his own tone and he definitely feels the prickle in his thighs at the answering groan in his ear.

"Riley, you sound so fucking sexy when you're sleep mussed." Jasper laughs, slow and breathy. "I wonder, do you sound the same after a thorough fucking?"

Riley gasps, can't help it, and Jasper laughs again, an altogether darker sound, full of the promise of wet-heat and things Riley has been valiantly suppressing since the party last weekend.

"You're not a screamer. No, definitely not that kind of fuck." Jasper sounds thoughtful now and Riley tries hard not to conjure up the mental image of Jasper running over all the different types of fuck Riley could be. He fails.

"I bet you're the kind to make little helpless animal noises, hmm? Am I close? Is that what you do, Riley? If I pin you down and press our cocks together, will you make tiny defenceless whines and whimpers against my ear? Will you go pliant under me and let my hands and my mouth and my cock tease all those sweet sounds from your pretty lips? Will you clutch and shiver in my arms?"

Riley's eyes are clenched tight closed against the seductive words and he tries to ignore the way he's digging his heels into his mattress and just rocking his ass back and forth...just rocking...

"Are you touching yourself, Riley? To thoughts of me testing your body for weak spots? My tongue...fingers...are you?"

Riley bites his lip, tries to keep it in, but the little moaning meep slips from between the not-so-tight seal of his mouth and Jasper sighs in response, a lazy contented sound.

"One day soon I'm gonna corner you and whisper all the things I want to do to that body of yours, see if I can't get you to nut in your boxers just for my voice. What you think Riley?"

Riley can't think. He's too shivery-hot, his arousal is so high...

"Every time I see you walking away from me, all I can think of is bending you over, peeling off those tight, tight jeans and wriggling my tongue right up inside..."

Riley hangs up hastily, throwing the phone to the other side of the room. He sits stiff in his bed, cock hard and aching between his legs, staring at the now-silent instrument like it's the devil himself.

**0o0o0o0o**

Bella, sweet as hell, sits next to Riley and bumps him gently with her elbow. Their usual lecturer is out, Banner the replacement, and they both know that means - a viewing instead of an actual lecture where they'd have a chance to learn something. Riley shifts in his seat – they've been assigned the tiny lecture hall today, the one that feels more like a high school classroom than somewhere a college should have – and nods in return at Bella's wry smile.

He really likes Bella. Shy and quiet, she's real easy to be around. They'd kissed a couple of times this past year, when they found themselves at the same campus parties, but it hadn't ever really gone anywhere. Riley settles down for a peaceful period watching whatever video Banner deems view worthy, and is turning to make a snarky comment to Bella, when a shadow falls over them. Riley looks up and Bella does the same. Jasper is standing, smirking down at them.

"Move," he says, jerking his head at Bella. Riley feels heat slither up his spine to grit his teeth.

"Don't talk to her like that, Whitlock," he snaps out, jaw flexing tight. Jasper's eyebrows shoot up and he full-on grins.

"Apologies, dear Ms Swan," he drawls in that fucking accent, bowing at the waist, "Would you be so kind as to switch seats with me for this class?"

Riley tries to tell her with his eyes that it's fine but she shakes her head at him and gets up, burning face hidden behind her veil of hair, and moves. Jasper slides easily into the seat she just vacated.

"Do you really need to be sitting here?" Riley asks, still furious at the way he spoke to Bella.

"Yes," he replies and his eyes drop to Riley's mouth. Then his cock.

Riley blushes. Hard.

"And that's why." He smiles lazily at the red-cheeked boy before leaning over and whispering, "Well, one of the reasons."

Riley huffs and looks away out of the window, just as Banner pulls the blinds and turns the lights off. Next thing Riley knows, his chair is sliding closer to Jasper. He looks down and Jasper's foot is hooked around the leg. Riley turns to tell him to quit it but Jasper is looking over his shoulder, glaring at the three kids in the row behind them. Like they're suddenly under a spell, they all drop their heads to the desk one after the other and Riley thinks, not for the first time, how the fuck does he do that?

He turns back to ask him, not realising that Jasper's pulled him so close their shoulders are touching and their faces are inches apart. Riley leans back and Jasper just smiles and turns his eyes to the screen.

Riley's palpitations are settling down and he thinks Jasper was just trying to fuck with him, when he feels a hand on his leg. He jumps and tries to pull away but an ankle is still hooked around his chair so he can't go anywhere without making a scene and he knows there's no way of explaining that to Banner. So he stays put.

Jasper's hand slides over his thigh until his fingers rest on the inside, his palm across the top. Riley's sweating, not sure what Jasper's going do and desperately trying to stop his body from reacting in a way that might embarrass him.

"Riley, you gotta relax," Jasper whispers in his ear, low and throaty, pressing his side right up against the other boy's, "I just want to make you feel good."

Riley shakes his head but accidentally loosens a gasp at the words, embarrassingly breathless, and he blushes again. He can feel Jasper's eyes on his hot cheeks and knowing the hungry expression he'll be wearing serves to make Riley's balls tighten unbidden.

"That blush is erotic as fuck," Jasper whispers close to his ear, "Makes me want to lick you." Riley jerks when the tip of a tongue makes contact with his cheekbone, and Jasper takes advantage of the distraction to further the slide of his hand up Riley's thigh. Much higher. Riley squeaks in protest, cupping his crotch protectively.

"And those noises? Fuck." Jasper elongates the word, his voice heavy. "Let me touch you, just a little bit." His hand slides higher, his fingers slipping over Riley's, trying to get him to loosen his death grip on his genitals. Riley shakes his head hard, closing his eyes against it. It's a stupid move. Now all he can focus on is the warm hand so high on his thigh and the side pressed hotly against his own.

And Jasper's smell.

Oh fuck, he smells amazing. Riley's eyes pop open and he's hard. Damnit. Jasper's staring at his cock and Riley doesn't know what to do. Fingers squeeze around his hand gently, forcing him, in turn, to squeeze his erection and he bites his lip to stop a moan. He can feel eyes on his mouth and shit, if it isn't completely hot.

"Don't hold back your sounds," Jasper whispers, and Riley starts at the pleading tone, "I want to hear them Riley, want to hear what wanton noises each touch gets me."

The rest of the period they ride out a battle of wills, both pushing to win. Riley's fucking determined not to become another statistic in the Who-Jasper-Whitlock-Fucked-In-College roster, but it's clear that Jasper's planning on wearing him down, stroking and murmuring filthy words in his ear.

The film finally ends and Jasper reluctantly removes his hand. Riley can tell Jasper's pissed as all hell that he didn't give in and feels a surge of pleasure at that. He knows it isn't over, not by a long shot, but Riley thinks he won this round. At least, he thinks that right up until the bell goes and he realises he can't stand up without giving the entire student body a show. Fuck.

He watches everyone leave, stubbornly keeping his ass glued to his stool, totally ignoring the weird looks he gets from the rest of the group. It isn't long before it's just him and Banner left. Banner looks over his shoulder as he's heading for the door and visibly startles at seeing the boy.

"Biers?" His voice is confused.

"Just checking my notes, sir," Riley lies, as smoothly as he can with a erection the size of Canada. Banner hesitates by the door then nods.

"Pull the door closed behind you," and he's off, whistling down the corridor, leaving Riley to wonder what he's got for lunch that's put him in such a good mood. It takes a few more minutes before Riley's managed to force himself down enough to be able to walk around without looking like he's stepped out of a porn film – it's still at half mast but he can live with that.

He sticks his head out of the door cautiously because, honestly, he wouldn't put it past Whitlock to be standing outside the door ready to fuck with him some more but, thankfully, the corridor is desolate. He breathes as he pulls the door behind himself and heads toward the main quad to meet up with his roommate for a sandwich. He's most of the way there, his shoulders finally back where they should be instead of bunched up around his ears, when a hand shoots out of a study room and grabs the front of his shirt.

Seriously, it's like something out of a horror film. It happens so fast it doesn't even click with Riley's brain that he should be making some sort of protesting noise. He stumbles through the door, vaguely registering that someone is right behind him. The door slams and the scent envelops him. Jasper's scent. Fuck.

He's fucking everywhere, pulling and pushing and manipulating, not giving Riley a second to get his bearings. Before Riley knows it he's up against the wall, body being pressed there by another, hands on his jeans. He tries to protest but the shock of it all has totally fucked his motor skills and the button pops and there's a hand is in his boxers and shit if it doesn't feel fucking perfect. He whimpers a little and the hand tightens.

"Shit," Jasper's voice is low, somewhere near his temple, "You sound so fucking hot when you do that. Do it again."

Another hand has threaded itself in Riley's hair and a mouth is now next to his left ear, hot breaths making his entire body tingle. The hand in his boxers squeezes and Riley lets loose a volley of quiet, juddery yips that has Jasper panting.

Riley's body jolts when the hand on his, immediately hard, cock begins to stroke and he can't hold back the whine in his throat; fuck, he doesn't even try. Jasper grunts in response, pressing harder. Riley turns his head slightly towards Jasper and lets his nose brush hair, thinking if he's going down then he may as well go all the damn way. He closes his eyes and lets the smell and the hand and the bodyweight take over.

"All I can fucking think about," Jasper murmurs, biting his earlobe, making him arch, "is putting my hands on your skin, putting your hands on mine. Fuck Riley, do you have any idea how perfectly fuckable you are?"

The hand that was in Riley's hair is now gripping his right wrist, dragging it relentlessly between the two pressed-close bodies. More popped buttons and Riley's hand is in Jasper's boxers, fingers laced together, wrapping it around the cock nestled between Jasper's legs. Riley lets Jasper move his hand over the flesh, lets himself be dominated because fuck if it isn't sexy as all shit. Riley knows, theoretically, that what's happening is a lie of hormones and ego but, in that moment, all he can think is how fucking beautiful it is to be wanted this badly.

"Riley," Jasper's voice is harsh with need, "Fuck. I want you naked, in my bed, on my couch, in the hallways. I fucking need your skin on mine."

The gravel in his tone melts Riley's bones, and he tips his head back, moaning low. He feels Jasper's own head slip then a mouth is on his neck, rough and soft and so fucking hot. There's the tip of a tongue, and then teeth. Jasper bites him, the soft dip where neck meets shoulder, and it knocks Riley right over the edge. He shudders hard, presses forward into the body so tight against his. Jasper mistakes it for an attempt to throw him off, shoves back into Riley and Riley comes in his hand, mewling uselessly. Riley hears a growl and then there's an explosion of wet against his palm.

Fuck.

They stand, breathing harsh and heavy, holding each other's cocks in semen-sticky fingers. Riley's head automatically slides forward and his forehead finds a solid shoulder. He rests it there because he has no idea what just happened, but it's near knocked him off his feet and he needs something solid to keep him grounded. He feels the soft hair against his cheek move and a mouth is on his neck again, gently kissing the spot where he just knows Jasper has left his mark, then sliding up his neck to press against his earlobe.

"If a hand job is that good," Jasper chuckles heavily, making Riley groan, "Imagine how good it's gonna feel when I fuck you."

And Riley is gone. Shoving Jasper off, he flies out of the door, feet skidding on the linoleum. He's halfway down the corridor before he realises his jeans are still wide to the world and there's come all over his hand. He slows momentarily before thinking fuck it and keeps running. He bursts through the doors and flies to his car, peeling out of the campus lot like the hounds of hell are on his ass. He doesn't stop until he's in his room and the door is firmly locked.

**0o0o0o0o**

When Riley comes out of the bathroom, he knows something isn't right. The blonde, whom he'd been having a perfectly pleasant dinner with, is shrugging into her jacket, face agitated. He hurries over, puts hand on her wrist, question in his eyes.

"Tanya?"

She shakes him off, picking up her handbag and slinging it over her shoulder as if it offends her. She gives him a look that literally makes him wither in his skin.

"Your boyfriend dropped in when you were in the bathroom," she snarls, all indignant rage, "I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't appreciate being part of it," and she storms away leaving Riley, mouth gaping, at her back. He sits down, confused, annoyed and finally furious.

Riley had spent a week trying to psych himself up to ask out Tanya, another week to actually do it and three days on top of that waiting for the actual date. Seventeen days. Seventeen days of pursuing the woman who had just stormed out of their date before it had really begun. Seventeen days of definitely not thinking about Jasper.

Seventeen days of ignoring the calls and the subsequent text messages ... at least until the middle of the night when he would sit in a huddle in the middle of his bed and read all of them together.

Fuck, I want to run my tongue along the insides of your thighs, over every muscle and bone under your skin

I want to bite the nape of your neck and feel you whimper under me whilst I rock you into the mattress

God, the noises you'd make whilst I stretched your pretty hole open

I bet you beg so fucking sweetly Riley, I want to hear you beg for my cock in you

He'd waited until the middle of the night, when no-one would know, to check out gay porn on the internet. It was gross. It was as fake as the hetero porn he'd seen and he had tried not to focus on the bad acting and the put-on noises and the bogus expressions. He had been about to give up when he'd spotted the tab labelled 'amateur' in the corner of the screen and decided to give it one last shot.

That tab had made all the difference. Riley's brain had nearly exploded at the videos of all the boys...together. Boys tender with each other, tangled limbs and tongues, fingers scrabbling to touch skin. And the fucking. Fuck, the fucking. The rocking together, the way they were just...joined, the way the ones inside kissed the ones they were inside, all soft mouthed and catching their moans with tongues, faces wearing sex-hurt expressions of rapture. And then Riley's head did explode because he found the video with the guy who looked just like Jasper.

Because it was Jasper.

Riley nearly climbed onto his computer desk at the sight of Jasper, naked and wrapped around a pale boy with hair the exact shade of a dirty coin Riley's Dad had brought back from a business trip to the UK one year. He'd been unable to drag his eyes from the screen and had come three times before the video ended.

Seventeen days of tugging himself raw to the visual of Jasper's lean back curving over the pale boy almost protectively, his hips rocking steadily against the body beneath him and his lips moving against the moaning boy's ear, words too low to hear but Riley could easily imagine that particular soundtrack.

It's this train of thought, and his sudden erection, that has Riley up and out of the seat, tossing some notes onto the table and heading to his car to confront Jasper. All the way there he mutters to himself, pissed off, annoyed, horny and angry that he's horny. By the time he pulls up at Jasper's place – can't live on campus like a normal student, fucking douche – Riley's managed to work himself up into a proper temper.

The street is quiet and Jasper is already leaning against his doorframe, wearing jeans – jeans and nothing else, fucking fucking fuck – and an infuriatingly amused expression as he watches Riley haul himself from the car and stomp up his driveway.

"Riley," he greets and the baritone makes Riley's step falter. Jasper notices of course and he smirks. Fucking smirks. Riley grinds his teeth. Hard.

"How dare you," he spits, voice like acid, "Who the fuck are you..."

Jasper moves fast, like a fucking snake, and suddenly he's there, in Riley's face, and the rage falls right out of him leaving only raw want behind. He takes a step back but Jasper's hands are on the waistband of his jeans, yanking him forward, shoving him into the wall beside the still-open door.

"Fuck." The word is guttural and Riley's skin tightens all over his body. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are when you're pissed?"

Jasper is right there, toes of his boots pressed up against Riley's, his body close but not touching. His eyes are dark.

Riley seems to have lost the power of speech, unable to stop from raking eyes down Jasper's face, down his torso, his arms. Jasper who steps closer until they're lightly touching and the look in his eye makes Riley whimper - hungry, coveting, possessive.

"Riley," and his voice is needy, desperate and so fucking sexy, hot breath against Riley's collarbone, "Riley, Riley, Riley. I want to drag you inside and fuck you into a mess of wet-skinned, completely sated, pliable boy. Do you want that? Do you want me?"

Riley whinges, actually whinges, at the words in his ear and the images in his brain and Jasper is instantly pressed flush against him, erection flat against answering erection, grinding his hips into Riley's once, twice, rough and forceful.

Riley groans again, tries to hold it back, tries to pretend he isn't completely hot for the man whose body he's wanked to more times in the last seventeen days than he's wanked in his entire life. Jasper's breath is huffing against Riley's ear as he thrusts his hips again and, shamefully, Riley thrusts back, a low moan slipping from between his teeth, unable to stop himself in time.

Riley shivers, hot and hard and utterly fucking humiliated, but Jasper's mouth is on his ear, voice so pleading that Riley forgets that he was straight three weeks ago, forgets that he's being humped against the wall of a porch where anyone can see, by another guy.

"Fuck Riley, I've been thinking about you for the last year, you have no fucking idea." Riley jumps at the admission but Jasper's body pins him still. "Every time I saw you at parties or on campus or, fuck, in lectures sucking on the end of those damn pens...you have no idea how much restraint..."

Jasper makes a noise in his throat and his hands scrabble on Riley's shirt, fingers sliding under the waistband of his jeans, twisting, making him gasp and push his groin out.

"Then I had your cock in my hand, your perfect cock, and you made those fucking noises for me? Riley, I've been wanking non-stop for weeks to the memory of those beautiful noises in my ear, it's a wonder I got anything else done."

Riley mewls again, a panting, pathetic mess up against the side of a house, and Jasper looks down at the outline of their erections then backs up, licking his lips.

"Indoors? Riley...fuck...will you?"

Riley can't make his mouth move. Everything, his cock, his lips, his throat, his brain, feels swollen, literally swollen with arousal, and he can't speak so he simply nods. Jasper makes this feral noise and grabs him firmly by the nape of the neck and marches him inside the house, kicking the door closed behind them.

Riley doesn't even manage to glance at the rest of the house as he's pushed up the stairs and along the corridor, propelled by the proprietary hand on his neck, and shoved unceremoniously into the room he assumes is Jasper's bedroom.

He turns quickly and Jasper is standing against the closed door, chest heaving, just staring at him. Riley's cock-twitch does something to his entire groin and he groans, instinctively grabbing himself. Jasper looks...primal like this, all eyes and hands and teeth and fucking lust. If lust could be distilled into an entity, it would be Jasper in this moment.

"Take your clothes off." The authority in his tone has Riley responding without question, yanking off everything in record time. Jasper's eyes are everyfuckingwhere and Riley can't find it in himself to be embarrassed, not when Jasper is looking at him like that. Jasper undresses slowly and Riley watches, transfixed, cock twitching with every careful movement.

As soon as they're both naked, Riley finds himself flat on the bed with Jasper, hot and heavy, on top of him. They stare at each other, pressed together shoulder to thigh, so much warm flesh.

"Riley, I need...I just fucking need...I'll make it good..." Jasper babbles against Riley's mouth, slipping a tongue inside when Riley parts his lips, stroking and searching and making wet-hot trails around Riley's own tongue, answering Riley's needy throat hitches with fingers and hip rolls and gentle thrusts.

"Roll over," Jasper whispers against Riley's cheekbone, and he flips onto his stomach without question. The scratch of a drawer opening is loud in his ear, followed by a snap and a soft squidge noise and there's a slippery finger against his ass, half a circle then wriggling up inside. Riley makes a sort of surprised caw at the unexpected intrusion and clenches, then moans when Jasper groans and wiggles the finger, now knuckle-deep, against his inner walls.

Jasper is there, pressing him down onto the duvet, warm, solid body lying across his own, nose nudging his throat.

"Riley, I can't wait...fuck, I feel like I've been fucking my hand and wanting it to be you for fucking ever." The finger wriggles a little deeper, Riley's clenching loosened a smidge by the words, so seductive in his ear. "I need to be in you, Riley, I need it...Let me...won't you let me...I'll make it so fucking good for you."

Riley breathes deep and relaxes under Jasper's weight, still unable to give voice to what they're doing, conveying assent with yielding limbs. Jasper's breath skitters across Riley's bare shoulders, a forehead pressed against the back of his skull, the chest tight against his back heaving with breath and need, so much fucking need.

Then there are more fingers, more slippery wetness, more of Jasper's short heavy breaths, mouth in Riley's hair, on his neck, at the top of his spine, sucking and kissing; and more of Riley writhing beneath the body on top of him, whining at the burn, at the hurt, at the raw necessity of it all.

And then... Fuck, and then... Shit, it hurts and Riley's fingers dig and clutch uselessly at the duvet under him, teeth clenching at the feeling of being filled so fucking relentlessly, breath short and gaspy. Jasper says nothing until he's fully inside, as far inside Riley as it's possible to be, pressed against him everywhere.

"Riley." The whisper against his neck makes him shiver hard, clenching involuntarily around the intrusion and hissing at the shock of pain that brings. He wants to thrash but Jasper is holding him down so completely that there's no space for that type of reaction.

"Riley." The voice is urgent now, in his hair, closer to his ear. "Beautiful, beautiful Riley, it's like you were made for me. Can you feel how well you fit me? How well I fit you?" The words cause Riley to make a little insolent hiccup deep in his throat and Jasper chuckles, the vibrations running all over Riley's skin inside and out, and he gasps at the oddness of the sensation.

Jasper's hips roll, a slight movement, still tight against the top of Riley's ass, and it still hurts but less so with the distraction the rock of his body into the mattress provides; small but significant. Riley's starting to think, maybe, there's something good in this if only he can reach it through the burn and the unpleasant stretching sensation. Jasper rolls his hips again. Riley whines. And then the words begin.

"Oh fuck Riley, do you have any idea the things I'm gonna do to your body?" Jasper's voice sounds fucking ruined and the curl of something hot in his stomach startles Riley into pushing up into Jasper's hip-roll. The answering groan makes him do it again.

"I'm gonna hold you down and tongue-fuck your pretty sphincter until you're loose for me." The hip roll is deeper this time and there's a shock of pain that makes Riley whimper, but it's followed by a shock of something gratifying that it makes Riley cough out a tiny noise and tighten every muscle in his body.

"Shh, shh." Jasper's hands are warm on his back, soothing, until Riley slowly unfurls his body again, panting heavily. "Oh Riley, this is nothing compared to how we're gonna be. I'm gonna make you come on just my tongue inside you. I'm gonna make you fucking sob for it. I'm gonna make you desperate in the very best of ways."

The hip rolls are deeper now, still painful but also, more so, something...else. Something too much for words, too full of hitching breaths and beautiful aching furls of pleasure down to the very bone. Jasper's hands cover Riley's, palms slightly sweaty against his fingers, and the rolls become shallow thrusts. Again, Riley wants to thrash but, possibly, for different reasons.

"I want to have you against a wall, jeans at your knees, making those beautiful fucking sounds as I push up into you, thumbs in those gorgeous dimples you have right above your ass...Riley, you're so...just..."

Riley's body starts to tremble, pain almost completely forgotten in the intensity of the lengthening strokes of Jasper's cock, rasping his insides, rocking his body with each movement so he can feel it from his toes.

"I want to feel your cock harden on my tongue in that excuse of a room they call a lecture hall, want to see you squirm in those seats like you did with my hand on your thigh, see you blush so fucking beautifully for me. I want to see what noises you make when I engulf you in my throat...I bet they'll be breathtaking."

Riley's body is rocking rhythmically now and he whimpers at the scratch of the duvet on his overfilled cock, tries to shift his hips to ease the pressure. Jasper, like he's attuned to him, recognises the problem immediately and, in a sudden rush of limbs, Riley is up on his knees and shuffling toward the head of the bed. Jasper guides his hands to the wall, "here, just here," and there's some angling before Jasper is pressing firmly into him again and making every single molecule in Riley's body fucking sing.

Riley bites his lip, tries to tuck his chin into his shoulder to stifle the noises clawing through his vocal chords, but Jasper is nosing his jaw, a frantic, staccato beat, humping him soundly and clasping his hands to the wall.

"No, no, no, no," tone so begging that Riley can hear the ring of want! want! want! rushing in his head, "I need to hear you, I want your noises so badly Riley, please, please, it's what I want from you, what I need, please, please, give them to me," and Jasper sounds so wrecked that Riley turns his face towards the questing mouth, lips parted and just gives his sounds to be swallowed up by the needy, greedy boy fucking him so very thoroughly.

With every stroke of Jasper's cock inside him a tremor runs Riley's body like a fault line, leaving him breathless with craving.

"Sweet spot," Jasper is mumbling into his mouth, "So fucking sweet in you...oh, look at you, listen to you, so receptive..."

Riley is coming before he even realises he's on the edge, shaking and making noises that sound like throaty buzzing, and Jasper is pulling him from the wall and pushing him into the mattress before he's fully spent, stroking into him, fucking him, fussing pretty little dirty things into Riley's ear until Riley feels the seize and spurt of his orgasm inside and out.

Jasper collapses on top of him, caging him in arms and legs, panting and kissing his neck with small fluttery presses that offer thanks but hint at much, much more. When they're both breathing again, Riley tries to untangle himself but Jasper won't have it, rolling them sideways into the spooning position, still inside Riley, clearly with no intention of pulling out.

Riley can feel the ache in his thighs and the tops of his arms, can feel where his ass will be sore in the morning. He is acutely aware of the still half hard cock buried inside him, and the dripdrip of another man's semen seeping from him, and the blush that rolls over his skin is vicious in its intensity.

"Don't do that," Jasper admonishes in a voice that brokers no argument, lips gentle on his back, "Don't you dare be embarrassed by this. It was so perfect Riley, you have no idea..."

Jasper trails off, fingers quivering touches over his ribs, nose running the line of his shoulders and Riley knows, though he doesn't understand why, that Jasper is thinking something dirty. Riley shifts a little in the arms that hold him, hoping this movement will convey his need to know those thoughts without him actually having to ask. Jasper chuckles, a sound so filled with fondness that Riley closes his eyes and let's himself just bask in it.

"I was just wishing I'd taped this for you." Jasper's voice is sweet but his words send a sizzling thrill through Riley's muscles. He feels Jasper's smile on his neck and chokes out a small, feeble sound that makes Jasper rock against him. He feels the cock inside him harden a little further and tries hard to breathe through the urgency electrifying his brain.

"You would have liked that, hmm? Do I have an exhibitionist on my hands Riley? Cause I can think of a lot of things to do with an exhibitionist." Jasper presses closer, arm tight over Riley's hips, holding him still against Jasper's soft rocking rhythm.

"Fuck Riley, you looked so beautiful under me, so needy for me I could hardly take it." Teeth find his shoulder and bite gently. "Were you needy for my cock? Maybe you're still needy for it?" His words are punctuated with a hip roll that Riley tries to push back into, unable due to the arm holding him so immobile.

The slip-slide of the almost fully-hard cock in him, the drag of the remnants of lube and the added semen, make Riley's ass achey and so deliciously sensitive. Jasper rolls half onto him, all gentle bites and warm palms and deep, deep penetration, and it feels like subjugation, and it feels so flawless that Riley can't hold back the sobbing moan, doesn't want to try.

"Oh Riley, you gorgeously debauched little thing..." and then there's just movement and gentle thrusts and mouths and whimpers and more bliss than Riley has ever known.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE NOTE NEW DATES AS OF AUGUST 20, 2011<strong>

**Public Voting /Judge Anon. Voting**

Sept. 3 - Sept. 17, 2011

**Winners Announced**

by Sept. 19, 2011


End file.
